


Tell her she's enough

by Shadowmaster68



Series: A small legion of weather proof ships [18]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmaster68/pseuds/Shadowmaster68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss has returned home is and is missing her Ebony haired girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Happy for proofreading this for me! Let me know what you thought of it down in the comments!

Weiss had barely gotten home before she was banished off to her room. The heiress had been expecting this of course, her father had closed her off in her room ever since she came out to him. He had originally sentenced her to her room before later coming by to tell her that she would still be married off to some boy, but so long as she had a child that would be able to bear the weight of the company, whatever she did beyond that was between her husband and her, so long as it didn't effect the company. Telling her mother on the other hand, had not gone well. She had gone as far as to pretend the younger daughter didn't exist, trying her hardest to make sure Weiss knew that she wasn't welcomed.

She sighed before collapsing onto her bed, already missing Blake. The quiet girl always understood how to make Weiss feel better and could find a way to paint even some of her darkest memories in a brighter color. Of course, Weiss still hadn't told her everything, but she didn't want to stress her girlfriend out any further than she usually was. A particularly bad time flashed through her mind and she frowned before she realized she had already brought a hand to lightly brush over the rough skin, feeling the difference there to the perfectly smooth skin that surrounded it.

She finally sat up, deciding to get herself a cup of coffee, only to be greeted by the sight of Blake sitting quietly in a chair facing the bed, a book in her lap, and those glowing golden eyes looking up at her even with her head tilted down. Weiss blinked a couple of times, before rubbing at her eyes, wondering if she had fallen asleep without realizing it. She removed her hands just to feel the bed dip, Blake climbing on with a smile on her face. Weiss opened her mouth to try and say something, ask why she was here, how she even got here, and then Blake's lips were there, and all those questions melted away. Well, not melted away, but were filed away for later, but in that moment, she was caught up in the Faunus that she was glad to have her there.

Blake finally let her captive's lips go, but instead wrapped her arms around Weiss, pulling the both of them down so that Weiss found herself being spooned by the taller girl. She just let everything melt away. She didn't need to ask anything at that moment, she didn't need to talk, all she needed, all she wanted was to sleep, feeling safe in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Happy for proof reading!

Weiss finally woke a few hours later, feeling only an absence of heat at her back. For a moment, she couldn't hold back a disappointed whimper at the thought of her having only been a dream, until the smell of coffee reached her. She raised her head, and saw Blake was casually standing in the kitchen, making a pot of coffee with her own steaming cup being nursed between her hands. Weiss forced herself to get up, stumbling along the carpeted floor, before starting to slip on the white tile of her kitchen. As she stumbled and tried to keep her balance, Blake causally moved her cup into her left hand, taking a quiet sip as she reached over with her right and steadied Weiss, who gave an appreciative grunt before getting herself a cup and pouring some of the black liquid that had settled into the pot into her cup.

She felt the rush of energy and heat that came with her first sip and she gave a satisfied groan before turning to face Blake, who was watching her with a pointedly neutral face. "Your room is bigger than my entire apartment," Blake said casually.

"My father had it converted into an apartment of sorts around the time I was, eight, I think, I haven't thought about it in so long," Weiss said casually, looking over the place.

"What exactly the point of having this massive couch in a room that was supposed to be a bedroom?"

"My father hoped I would invite a boy at some point, that my coming out of the closet was a phase."

"You realized you were gay when you were eight?"

"What? No! I figured it out when I was thirteen, and I found myself looking over the other heiresses instead of the boys that were all hitting on us. My father swapped out the couple of comfortable chairs I had then to this behemoth."

Blake settled easily on the couch, leaning against the armrest, frowning for a second before leaning back and giving a soft smile and looking at her, "Well, say what you will about the man, but he knows how to pick out a couch, because this is incredibly comfortable."

"I'm glad you've decided to go ahead and make yourself at home," Weiss said with a raised eyebrow as she stood above Blake.

Blake gave a causal shrug and said, "I already have. Even unpacked my bags and everything."

"Aren't you supposed to at least ask before you just move in?"

"You don't seem to have any issues with us living together at Beacon."

Weiss gave her a glare, before she took a sip of her coffee and ignored that last comment. "Where did you put your things anyway?"

"The closet. Took me a couple of tries to figure out which room was your closet and not a clothing store with a missing cashier."

Weiss smacked Blake's shoulder with her free hand as she sat down beside her. "I don't have that many closets!"

"Do I need to give you a guided tour back into the closets?"

Weiss gave Blake a glare, which was promptly ignored with a sip of tea instead. "Blake?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you're okay," Blake said even, without a moment of hesitation.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I may not know everything about you Weiss, but I know enough."

"What do you know?" Weiss asked bitterly.

Blake sighed, for all she cared, Weiss still had a hard time accepting that Blake did care for her, that she only wanted to be with her, that she craved to know the girl that is, was, and will be Weiss Schnee. "I know that you don't consider this place to be a home. I know that you don't want to be a Schnee anymore, that you heavily debate a simpler life almost every night. I know that my apartment and our dorm at Beacon both feel more like home than this mansion ever has."

Blake interrupted herself by reaching over and pulling Weiss into a one armed hug, who tensed for a moment, before relaxing into her, "I know you feel most relaxed and calm here, in my arms. I know you secretly find Ruby to be charming. I know that you find Yang's puns funny, even if you refuse to accept it. I know you love my snark and sass, even when you pretend that you don't. I know that whatever caused this," she paused to lean in and gently kissed her scar above her eye, "has something to do with being here."

Weiss didn't recoil or frown, she just sighed and curled closer around Blake. "Do you want to know? To hear the story behind it?"

"Only if you want to tell it," Blake replied, maneuvering Weiss slightly so that her head was buried in the crook of her neck. Weiss gave a content sigh and just enjoyed being her arms. Until someone knocked on the door.

"Lady Weiss," a voice called out, "Are you available?"

Weiss gave a sigh, and went to the door, opening it part way to stick her head out. A young man with silver hair was patiently standing by the door, as if he had been expecting Weiss to come to the door. "Yes Jacob?"

"Forgive me milady, but your father has requested your audience."

Weiss sighed before nodding and leaving the safety of her room, and the comfort of Blake's arms, to go to the cold welcome that her father had for her. She shut the door behind her with a soft click before following after Jacob, who had already started down the hall. She had a good idea of where they were going, it was where he usually welcomed her after all. "Is mother home?" She asked as they traversed the winding corridors.

"Yes, Lady Weiss," he replied, not breaking his stride as he continued to lead.

"Any chance she wants to speak to me?"

That got him to hesitate, as his step faltered for a moment before he turned to face Weiss with loom or sorrow as he said, "My apologies Lady Weiss, but she has not requested your presence. At least, not to my knowledge."

"Of course."

"Please forgive me Lady Weiss. I did not mean to upset-"

"You didn't. Come on, let's not keep father waiting any longer than we have to."

He offered a small bow and said, "Of course Lady Weiss." He turned back and resumed his stroll, though he was a bit slower now, allowing Weiss to keep pace with him without any trouble. Soon they came to a stop before two massive wooden does, Weiss had forgotten what kind they were, oak maybe, that were unnecessarily tall. They didn't quite reach the ceiling yet, but they were close enough.

Jacob knocked twice, and called out, "Lord Schnee, I have Lady Weiss for you."

"Yes, yes. Come in."

The doors groaned loudly as they were pushed open, seeming to shake as if they themselves did not want to enter. Weiss gave a mental huff at them, her father used the setup as an intimidation tactic of sorts. The massive doors were supposed to be humbling, the creaking to represent that he viewed no one as better than himself when he held meetings in here, and the shuddering of the doors was to hint at the sort of power he held. She was ashamed to admit that when she was younger the tactic had worked on her, and she had never felt comfortable entering the room. It wasn't until she had gotten older that she had gotten over how uncomfortable the room made her, though her father most likely still got something of a kick of trying to bother her with it.

Her father sat in his chair behind his large desk, which filled most of the back of the room. The walls were a pale ivory color, one that just seemed to make the room feel colder. The walls leading to the desk were lined with book shelves, most of them filled with historical documents, either written by, or written about the Schnee Dust Company, Dust in general, or the Schnee family itself. One would be surprised by how much there actually was written about those three subjects.

Her father was finishing up writing something on a document. Weiss patiently stood on the other end of his desk, having learned when she was younger that she was to wait until she was told that she could be seated. Her father gave a nod and waved toward a chair without looking up. Weiss settled into her chair, as her father dismissed Jacob with another wave of his hand. To his credit, he kept a straight face as he bowed and backed out. Something was truly bothering her father if he was disrespectfully sent Jacob away, she had never seen him be rude to Jacob like that in her life. Perhaps he has changed since I left, she thought to herself as he finally looked up at her when the doors boomed shut.

"Weiss," he said coldly, his expression neutral.

"Father," she answered, forcing herself to keep a neutral expression herself. Her time at Beacon, with team RWBY, with Blake, had melted the ice that she had gotten so used to having around her heart, and now she wasn't sure if she would be able to properly keep her emotions in line.

"How was your time at Beacon?"

"Excellent. I'm looking forward to next year."

He hummed thoughtfully, but didn't comment. A heavy silence settled over them, and Weiss knew something wasn't right. Time was exceptionally valuable in the Schnee household, and if her father was wasting it sitting in silence with her, then something huge most be going on. She wanted to ask, to urge him to get on with it, but she knew she would be speaking out of turn, and her father would not be pleased.

"I've found an acceptable suitor for you," he said suddenly.

Weiss blinked, but quickly forced herself to grab hold of her emotions. Her father was sitting across from her, no doubt judging her reaction to the news. If he saw to much, he may deem Beacon to be unfit for her, that she was losing her touch with the political world. She dug her nails into the palm of her hand and replied, "That's interesting. Who is it?"

"The Winchester boy. Cardin, I believe was his name."

"Yes, that's it."

"You know him?"

"He is a fellow classmate."

"Well, that certainly makes introducing you two easier."

"Father, there are a few…things we should discuss first."

He raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair, "Are there objections?"

Yes, she thought insistently to herself, but instead said, "It's just that…he's not the most…intelligent, of boys."

"Good. Then he won't try to get involved with anything to do with the company."

"He's also very brutal. He's very imposing physically, and has a tendency to use his brute strength to try and get his way."

"I was under the impression he had a lot of social tact."

"But that was just his parents talking. You know how those meetings go, they only present what you want to hear. I have no doubt that you didn't tell them about my…preferences."

The room went silent at that, as they both stared at each other for a moment, each struggling to keep their neutral expressions. "I'll admit," he started, seeming to be struggling to find the right words, "that I neglected to mention that particular detail about you, yes. However, they are not only a noble family, but they are also a rather wealthy family. A union between their family, and ours, can only be beneficial. To top it all, his parents assure me that he would be happy to take the Schnee name."

Weiss had to hold back a scoff, Cardin willingly giving in sounded like a paradox. She lacked anyway to properly argue against those though, so she settled into her own silence again. Her father gave another sigh, and leaned back into his chair. "Of course, none of this is settled. I'm not promising you over to them, not until I know everything about them myself, but I have a request of you. I want you to get to know him, and see if you can, at the very least, tolerate him."

I can't, Weiss thought bitterly to herself, but instead she nodded. He gave his own curt nod, and said, "That's all. You may return to your room now. If I need anything else, I send Jacob for you. When do you leave again?"

"In four weeks, father."

"Yes, of course. I'm sure we'll discuss this matter again between now and your departure," and with that, her father was back to looking over the papers on his desk. Weiss understood that was his quiet dismissal, and got up, carefully striding out of the office, Weiss shut the door quietly behind her, and took off at a quick pace toward her room. The halls and rooms seemed to blur as she all but ran to her room.

She finally made it, and quickly threw the door open, before furiously slamming it behind her. The loud sound seemed to speak to her inner demon, soothe it slightly. She was just so angry, so furious, she needed to break something, to hear that crash again. She looked around, and found a cup on the table. She grabbed it and just threw it across the room. She didn't even watch it break, she furiously turned after throwing it, and stormed to the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle and pitched over her shoulder, searching for something to calm herself down, just something to make her feel something other than this burning anger, and then something caught her eye. Something glinted in the light, and it made her pause, just for a moment, and then she was reaching for it.

That was when someone grabbed her hand. She turned her head, ready to shout at whoever it was that was stopping her, when she saw it was Blake. Suddenly, all of her rage was gone, and immediately, she was incredibly embarrassed and worried. She hadn't hurt her, had she, in her rage she hadn't accidentally thrown the cup or bottle at Blake. Then she noticed that Blake was holding both of the items she ad thrown in her other hand.

"Are you okay?" Weiss finally managed to get herself to ask.

Blake raised an eyebrow, setting the bottle and cup down as she asked, "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

"I received some, less than appealing news," Weiss said, as Blake gently took Weiss's hand, and brought her to the bed, forcing her to lay down, before Blake joined her, the two of them cuddling comfortably before Blake continued the conversation.

"So what was it that you learned," she asked, gently running her hand through Weiss's ivory locks.

"My father wants me to get close to a boy."

"So?"

"What do you mean so?!" Weiss snapped turning to face Blake, who had a calm expression, and Weiss couldn't help but calm down a little bit as well, despite how much she wanted to still be angry.

"Well, you just have to get to know them, it's not the end of the world."

"First off, it's Cardin he wants me to get close to," Weiss deadpanned. Blake made a face of disgust, to which Weiss replied, "My sentiments exactly."

"Why?"

"That's the second thing. His parents and my father met, and tried to arrange a marriage between us. They-"

"I'll kill him."

Weiss stopped, and looked up at Blake again, who was starring at her, deadly serious. Ugh, she thought to herself, I'm turning into Yang. "Who?" She asked.

"Cardin, I'll kill him if he thinks he can get with you."

"I'm pretty sure he has no knowledge of it."

"I'll still kill him."

"Relax," Weiss said. "If he tries anything, I'll kill him myself."

"Or I could kill him now."

"How are you going to get to him. As a matter of fact, how did you even get here?"

"Your security is a lot more lax than I was lead to believe when I was in the White Fang. You probably need to see about upgrading that. Having robotic security only sounds good on paper, but they follow a strict patrol pattern, and are easy to dance around."

"I'll keep that in mind," Weiss said passively. "I just want you to stay here, holding me."

"I can do that," Blake said, wrapping her arms around Weiss and pulling her into a hug. Weiss happily buried her head into the crook of her neck, and just took a deep breath, the comforting smell of vanilla and blackberries.

"Blake," Weiss whispered. She just hummed in response. "Thank you."

Blake cracked an eye open and asked, "For what?"

"For caring."

"How could I not?"

"I don't know," Weiss sighed, "I just…I never feel like I'm good enough for you. That you could do so much better than-"

"The heiress to one of the most successful companies in the world?"

"The broken heiress. This scar here, it's from a failed attempt at my own life. I had just come out to my parents, and my mom…basically disowned me, and my father, he was more concerned about how it would impact the company than anything to do with me. I was just so upset, and I needed to just…feel something else. I rushed to the kitchen and found a knife, and I held it, shakily. Then a maid burst in, and saw me holding it, and she tried to wrestle it from my hands, and well, you can see the results of our scuffle right here."

"Weiss," Blake started, hesitating for a moment before pulling Weiss tighter. "You, are perfect."

Weiss scoffed and said, "I am not-"

"Broken. You want to talk about being broken. You wore your heart on your sleeve, it may have been protected by a wall of ice, but you were not afraid to show everyone who you were. I had to hide my ears, hide who I really was. I mean, I was a terrorist for crying out loud. You want to talk about baggage, because I have plenty," Blake sighed, gathering herself before continuing. "Ever since we first interacted, I've never, ever, felt more whole than when I was with you. You know just as much about me, as I do about you.

"You, aren't enough for me, you are more than enough. I only feel completely when I'm with you, that's part of why I'm here, because the idea of being without you, the idea of being incomplete, absolutely terrified me, to the point where I had to break into your home to be with you. I can never have enough of you, because I need you. I always need more of you. I love you."

Weiss took a shuddering breath, trying to prevent herself from crying. "I love you too Blake, you mean everything to me."

Blake nodded, and gave Weiss a kiss, before Weiss buried her face in the crook of Blake's neck again, and Blake just hugged her closer. "We'll figure this out Weiss. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there are some heavy things I need to address down here, but first:
> 
> This piece was inspired by the song Better off Dead, by Sleeping with Sirens. It's a really good song, and while I may not be able to remember exactly how it inspired this piece, I still think you folks should check it out.   
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=bIH25CP2wc4
> 
> Moving on, now obviously this piece did contain an attempt of suicide, but I didn't think it needed to be tagged because of how vague I felt that it was. If you believe differently, please tell me.
> 
> Now, there is no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it. I'm putting a lot of my open, unfinished projects under hiatus, officialy. They've been under an official one for a while now, but I just, the fact that they're all open, and unupdated is not lost on me. It's just, the fact that I haven't officialy paused them, there's this part of me somewhere, screaming that I need to update them, but it's shouting about multiple pieces at once, and so, this is my, albeit temporary, solution. Don't worry, the ones that will be undergoing the hiatus will receive the news first hand, through the form of a chapter, announcing it. So if you subscribe to multiple of my works, keep an eye out to see which ones I pause and which I don't.
> 
> I just figured I would give you guys an advanced warning.


End file.
